countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Mexico
Mexico 'is a country situated in Central America, it shares its borders with the United States on the Northside and Guatemala and Belize on the Southside. It has access to the Caribbean Sea on the Eastside and the Pacific Ocean on the Westside. Description Appearance Male The flag of Mexico is a vertical tricolor of green, white, and red with the national coat of arms charged in the center of the white stripe. He is usually drawn with a Mexican hat, a poncho or a red handkerchief in his neck. He has a short height since most Mexicans aren't that tall. His body can be all white, but also sometimes the left arm can be green and the right one red. Female Personality Mexico can be loud and irresponsible in his complaints on social related topics, but too resilient. In the end, many of the unfair situations are the result of him not working with others and first willing to continue to suffer rather than to organize and work together with people with different views. He can very social too, he can even be a great talker! Heck, even the “well in advance Rendez-vous booking”, for a small social gathering is even ridiculous. Interests Mexico can have many interests like: * Food - Mexico loves his food and is very proud of it, from tacos to burritos, he seems to enjoy it all. And let's not forget, he adds salsa to everything! * Music - He enjoys his mariachi and his ''musica de banda ''so much it can't help to dance along with it. * Drama - Mexico isn't Mexico without his ''Telenovelas, all of them full of drama and excessive amounts of emotions. Flag meaning The Mexican flag is full of national symbolism. The green stripe represents the Independence Movement. The white stripe represents the purity of the Catholic faith. The red stripe represents the Spaniards that joined in the quest for Independence and the blood of the national heroes. Others symbols A symbol of Mexico is an eagle standing on top of a cactus. Nicknames *Person of Enchantment *Ciudad de '''México, México History Early History The Olmecs, Mexico’s first known society, settled on the Gulf Coast near what is now Veracruz. Remembered for the giant head sculptures they carved from native stone, the Olmecs had two main population centers: San Lorenzo, which flourished from about 1200 to 900 B.C., and La Venta in Tabasco, which lasted until about 600 B.C. By 300 B.C., villages based on agriculture and hunting had sprung up throughout the southern half of Mexico. Monte Albán, home to the Zapotec people, had an estimated 10,000 inhabitants. Between 100 B.C. and 700 A.D., Teotihuacán, the largest pre-Columbian city in the Americas, was constructed near present-day Mexico City. The civilization that built it is also called Teotihuacán, and the influence of this culture can be seen throughout the Veracruz and Mayan regions. At its zenith, with a population estimated at 200,000, the civilization is thought to have controlled a large portion of southern Mexico. The empire of Teotihuacán was overthrown in the 7th century, but the spectacular city survives today. The Mayans, widely considered to be pre-Columbian America’s most brilliant civilization, thrived between approximately 250 and 900 A.D. They developed a calendar and writing system and built cities that functioned as hubs for the surrounding farming towns. The ceremonial center of Mayan cities featured plazas surrounded by tall temple pyramids and lower buildings called “palaces.” Religion played a central role in Mayan life, and altars were carved with significant dates, histories and elaborate human and divine figures. The Mayan civilization collapsed in the early 10th century, likely due to overpopulation and the resultant damage to the ecological balance. The Toltec civilization also influenced Mexico’s cultural history. Historians have determined that the Toltec people appeared in central Mexico near the 10th century and built the city of Tula, home to an estimated 30,000-40,000 people. Some have speculated that the Toltecs performed human sacrifices to appease the gods. One of their kings, Tezcatlipoca, is said to have ordered mass sacrifices of captured enemy warriors. Because many Toltec architectural and ritualistic influences can be found at the Mayan site of Chichén Itzá in northern Yucatan, many researchers believe that Toltec exiles fled to Yucatán and created a new version of Tula there. The Aztecs, the last of pre-Columbian Mexico’s great native civilizations, rose to prominence in the central valley of Mexico around 1427 by partnering with the Toltecs and Mayans. This triple alliance conquered smaller cultures to the east and west until the Aztec empire spanned Mexico from the Pacific Ocean to the Gulf Coast. At their height, the Aztecs ruled 5 million people via a tightly-structured system of self-supporting units called calpulli. Each unit had its governing council, schools, army, temple and land but paid tribute to the supreme leader of the empire. Influenced by earlier Mexican civilizations, the Aztecs conducted extraordinary religious ceremonies that featured dances, processions and sacrifices. Middle History Spaniard Hernán Cortés arrived at Veracruz in 1519. Believing that Cortés might be the serpent god Quetzalcoatl, Aztec King Moctezuma II invited the conquistador to Tenochtitlán. On August 13, 1521, Mexico City fell into the hands of the Spanish conquistadors, after two years of bitter military, political and conspiratorial attempts, in which the indigenous peoples previously overwhelmed by the Mexicas, along with the Spaniards, participated, in an effort to rebel against the conditions of subjugation in which they lived. This fact marked the beginning of the Spanish conquest and the birth of mestizo Mexico. Cortés then colonized the area and named it Nueva España (New Spain). The Catholic Church’s influence was felt in the region when missionaries began arriving in 1523. The missionaries built many monasteries and converted millions of people to Catholicism. Colonists in Nueva España who had been born in Spain (peninsulares) clashed with Spaniards who had been born in Mexico (criollos). Many criollos had become rich and wanted equal political power, which now resided with the peninsulares. Concerned about the Catholic Church’s ever-growing power, King Carlos III of Spain expelled the Jesuits from Nueva España in the late 1700s. Napoleón Bonaparte’s occupation of Spain in 1808 compromised the country’s political and economic structure, which in turn weakened Spain’s grip on Nueva España. Recent History On September 16, 1810, Miguel Hidalgo Costilla, a parish priest from the town of Dolores, issued a call to rebellion. In response, rebel leader Vicente Guerrero and defected royalist general Agustín de Itúrbide collaborated to gain Mexico’s independence from Spain in 1821. Together they drafted a Mexican constitution. However, in 1822, Itúrbide declared himself emperor of the country. A year later, Antonio López de Santa Anna overthrew Itúrbide and drew up a new constitution that established a federal Mexican republic composed of 19 states and four territories. From 1823 to 1836, Santa Anna served as president, squelching Texas’ stand for independence in the battle of the Alamo during his last year in office. He was later defeated by American forces during the Mexican-American War and, by 1855, had gone into exile. Following Mexico’s occupation by the French in the mid-1800s, Porfírio Díaz served as president from 1876 to 1909. Despite ushering in the industrial age and greatly improving the country’s infrastructure, Díaz was a dictator who bestowed political favors on the very wealthy citizenry, largely ignored the poor and ruled ruthlessly by force. The Mexican people, tired of the unbalanced distribution of wealth and power, initiated the Mexican Revolution in 1910. The 10-year civil war resulted in at least 2 million casualties. Finally, in 1934, Lázaro Cárdenas became president and reestablished the ancient ejido system, which established communally shared tracts of farmland. The system benefited both the citizens and the economy. World War II further stimulated the nation’s development through the development of roads, the building of factories and the establishment of irrigation systems. Mexico Today Mexico’s population has greatly increased since World War II, but the distribution of wealth remains imbalanced. Due to negligible legislative assistance, the poor are generally unable to improve their socio-economic status. The state of Chiapas exemplifies the problems caused by financial imbalance. In 1994, the Zapatista National Liberation Army rose up to challenge discrimination against Chiapas’ poor. Although their rebellion was unsuccessful, the Zapatistas continue to fight against imbalanced land ownership and power distribution, with little success. Further complicating the already problematic social division is the ever-growing problem of drug trafficking, which has contributed to political and police corruption and helped widen the gap between the elite and the underprivileged. In recent years, the building of foreign-owned factories and plants (maquiladoras) in some of Mexico’s rural areas has helped draw the population away from Mexico City and redistribute some of the country’s wealth. The North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA) of 1994 increased Mexico’s financial ties to the United States and Canada, but the Mexican economy remains fragile. Despite its problems, the Mexican economy, with its growing industrial base, abundant natural resources, and variety of service industries, remains important to Latin America. Today, tourism is a major contributor to the Mexican economy. People flock to Mexico from all over the world to sample the country’s cultural diversity, bask in the lush tropical settings and take advantage of relatively low prices. U.S. tourists constitute the majority of visitors to the country. In the past, tourists traveled mainly to Mexico City and the surrounding colonial towns of the Mesa Central; unfortunately, the capital city’s reputation has suffered due to social and environmental problems, notably high levels of air pollution and crime. Tourists still flock to the beaches of the world-famous resorts in Acapulco, Puerto Vallarta, Ixtapa-Zihuatanejo, Mazatlán, Cancún and Puerto Escondido. Organizations and Affiliations *Organization of American States *Universial Postal Union *Inter-Parliamentary Union (IPU) Politics Government Mexico’s political structure is that of a federal presidential representative democratic republic. It has three levels: federal, state, and municipal government, but Mexico City is not part of any division of administration and it belongs to the federation. The current government system is based on the 1917 constitution, which many revisions of amendments such as the ban of capital punishment in the country. Public Opinion on Country Mexico Many of the people's views are mainly based on family and tradition. Corruption is one of the biggest problems facing Mexico for the longest time, to the point that Mexicans normalize it. United States Mexicans would sometimes make fun of Americans, especially to their stereotypes and Donald Trump. Mexicans can see Americans negatively due to opposition to integrate their culture to the United States, and racism against them also happen. Geography Mexico currently borders with the U.S (United States of America), Guatemala, & Belize. It also borders with the Gulf of Mexico (To the East) & the Pacific Ocean (To the West) Mexico has a total area of 762,636 mi2, with its land area at around 750,882 mi2 (98.5%), & 11,754 mi2 on Water Area (1.5%) The country shares about 4.64% of America's land, ranking 6th after Greenland (5th, 5.091%, 836,688 mi2), and before Alaska. And shares about 1.326% of the world's land, ranking 14th in the world after Saudi Arabia (13th, 1.443%, 830,355 mi2), and before Indonesia. (15th, 1.279%, 735,673 mi2) Relationships Family * Aztec Empire (father) - "My father, he is my idol, I love his human sacrifices! But he died before I was born" * Spain (mother) "My gachupina/gringa mother, I don't care if you gave me my current culture or that you were the first to outlaw slavery in America! You will always be to blame for all my problems! Also, your dubbings are horrible! Give me back my glorious gold!" * France (aunt) "My gabacha/gringa aunt, you tried and you never could with me! I beat you with great pride! But! Give me back my glorious empire!" * United States of America (stepbrother) "My Yankee/gringo stepbrother, I hate you and even more than the gachupina and the gabacha! You will never be more than me! Give me back my glorious lands!" * Argentina (half-sister) "My Gaucha half-sister, you think you are a gringa but you never will be! You couldn't even beat glorious England!" * Peru (half-brother) "My insignificant half-brother, your father was never bigger as my glorious father! My viceroyalty was more powerful than your ridiculous viceroyalty! I was the glorious Mexican Empire TWICE and you NEVER! Besides, you are friendly with the gachupina, the Gaucha and the Yankee! But we can get along" * Colombia (Stepfather or half-brother) * Costa Rica (Half-sister) * El Salvador (Half-brother) Friends * Bolivia * Chile * Belize * El Salvador * Nicaragua * Ecuador * Panama * United Kingdom Neutral * Peru * Colombia * Costa Rica * Brazil * Turkey * Canada * Russia * North Korea * Venezuela Enemies * Guatemala * Argentina * Uruguay * France * Spain * Portugal * Italy * Sweden * Norway * Netherlands * United States of America Past Versions * First Mexican Empire * Second Mexican Empire Opinions United States of America While many times, they are in some sort of conflict with each other, they tend to get along. Texas and many states that formed the California Republic were part of Mexico, this lead to independence and joining the United States, which lead to the Mexican-American war. Mexicans live in the U.S. are currently the most immigrated group in the United States (although many more Mexicans are leaving the U.S. than to move there and the Chinese are likely to take over). With Trump’s presidency, relations with the U.S. and Mexico are getting more sour. Russia Politically, since the fall of the USSR, Russia, and Mexico ended up improving relations and are also part of many emerging powers organizations. Russia and Mexico in the fandom are also shipped commonly on the Hispanic side of the fandom, with many fanart and comics for them in Spanish. Brazil Since Brazil is much more popular for their many victories, such as winning the World Cup 5 times, Mexico is sometimes jealous of Brazil, but in personality Mexico is shown to be a bit more humble. The two still have a lot in common. Most of the countries in Latin America are shown to have a brotherly/sisterly relationship to each other in the fandom. Chile In some sides of the fandom, he is a very good friend of Mexico and they are often shown doing various activities together. Chile is also a possible love interest for Mexico, and generally the dynamic is that Mexico is more outgoing, then is repeatedly the one to make the first move. Canada Trivia * The joke about the wall between Mexico and the USA is recurrent. * Mexico don't know a lot of people and stay with his friends * Did you know? The three colors of Mexico’s flag hold deep significance for the country and its citizens: green represents hope and victory, white stands for the purity of Mexican ideals and red brings to mind the blood shed by the nation’s heroes. Extra(s) References Wikipedia ru:Мексика Category:Everything Category:Country Category:Characters Category:The Americas Category:Latin countries Category:Western Hemisphere Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Hispanics Category:Federal states Category:Republics Category:North America Category:OAS Members Category:Secular Countries